international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Survivor Series (2012)
Survivor Series 2012 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE that will take place on November 18, 2012 at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. It will be the 26th annual Survivor Series event and the first one held in Indiana. Background Survivor Series will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that develop on IWE's television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. It was revealed on the October 29, 2012 edition of Raw that a team formed by Mick Foley will take on a team formed by CM Punk in a traditional 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match. Later that night, the teams were announced. For Team Punk - team captain CM Punk, The Miz, Team Rhodes Scholars (Mark Semmler and Damien Sandow), and Alberto Del Rio. For Team Foley - Jose Serrano, Team Hell No (Kane and Kody Brown), Kevin McAlmond, and Ryback, with Foley serving as ringside captain. At Hell in a Cell, all 10 participants had matches. First Del Rio lost to Orton in a singles match. Semmler and Sandow defeated Team Hell No via disqualification, but did not win the IWE Tag Team Championship. The Miz unsuccessfully challenged Serrano for the IWE Intercontinental Championship. The match at Survivor Series was originally centered on the feud between the IWE champion CM Punk and Ryback. At the PPV Ryback lost after the referee Brad Maddox low-blowed him, followed by a fast count to give Punk the pinfall victory. Ryback then took out his frustration on Punk and Maddox, first press-slamming Maddox out of the ring into the side of the cell, then chasing Punk to the top of the cell, where Ryback caught him and hit his finishing move, Shell Shocked. On the November 5 episode of Raw the match was changed, as The Miz quit the team due to Punk abandoning his team in an attack by Team Foley and Lynn Lehr was forced to remove Punk and Ryback in favour of making another match involving them, team captain, CM Punk, was replaced by Dolph Ziggler by Lynn (with the team also being renamed Team Ziggler) and The Miz was replaced by Wade Barrett after being recruited by Paul Heyman before Punk was removed from the match, Ryback's replacement however is yet to be announced. The event will also feature a rematch from Hell in a Cell between Sheamus and Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship, with former champion Sheamus invoking his rematch clause. The event will also feature a triple threat match for the IWE Championship, in which CM Punk will defend his title against Ryback and Dustin Simpson. The story lines over the past two months were played on to hype this match as it was focused on the fact that Ryback was screwed out of his match with Punk at Hell in a Cell and Punk fought Cena to a draw at Night of Champions. The match was announced after IWE Chairman, Vince Woodward, questioned Lynn Lehr's decision to place Punk in a match in which he does not need to defend his title and can hide behind several partners. Matches ; ; *'Pre-show:' 3MB (Devin Keller, Jinder Mahal) (with Dax Hoovestall) defeated Team Co-Bro (Santino Marella and Zack Nuss) *'Team Clay' (Brodus Clay, Jeremiah Garcia, Tyson Kidd, Sin Kara and Rey Mysterio) defeated Team Tensai (Tensai, Primo, Epico and The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young) *Nicole © defeated Kaitlyn for the IWE Diva's Championship *Antonio Cesaro © defeated B-Truth for the IWE United States Championship *Sheamus defeated The Big Show © by disqualification for the World Heavyweight Championship *'Team Ziggler' (Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, Semmler Scholars (Mark Semmler & Damien Sandow) and Alberto Del Rio) (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Team Foley (The Miz, Jose Serrano, Team Hell No (Kane & Kody Brown) and Kevin McAlmond) (w/ Mick Foley) in a Traditional 5-On-5 WWE Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match *CM Punk © defeated Dustin Simpson and Ryback for the IWE Championship Survivor Series elimination matches *'Team Ziggler vs. Team Foley' : Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Survivor Series DVD release External links